1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for tensioning a safety net on a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swimming pool typically has some form of a cover when the pool is not in use. There are several different types of covers. One type of cover is a summer cover. The summer cover is generally used to maintain the temperature of the water in the pool. The summer cover may be constructed from plastic film comprising air bubbles or foam. Typically, the summer cover floats on top of the water. Another type of cover is called a winter cover. The winter cover is used to protect the pool from leaves and other items that may fall into the pool during winter months. The winter cover is made from a cloth or a plastic. The edge of the winter cover is attached to the perimeter of the pool by a plurality of fasteners. The winter cover typically does not contact the water in the pool.
Another type of a cover is a pool net. Typically, the net is sized for a particular pool. The net is installed on the pool by anchoring the net around the perimeter of the pool by utilizing a fastener arrangement. The net is generally made of a mesh arrangement that includes a plurality of openings that are small enough to keep the head of an infant or a small child from fitting through the net, but large enough to discourage the infant child from trying to walk across the net. After the net is anchored around the perimeter of the pool, a portion of the net is tightened to create a tension in the net. Generally, the net is tightened to a point where a child or another object of similar weight will be suspended on the surface of the net above the water. However, sometimes it is difficult to tension the net effectively. Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus that is capable of tensioning the net effectively.